Border LINE→→→♡
Border LINE→→→♡ is one of the solo songs featured on THE IDOLM@STER MILLION LIVE! M@STER SPARKLE 05 single. The song is performed by Rio Momose and serves as one of her image songs. The song is written by Miho Karasawa and is composed as well as arranged by Shuhei Mutsuki. Track List #Border LINE→→→♡ #Fuwarhythm (ふわりずむ) #Tanken Bouken☆Haiho Tai (たんけんぼうけん☆ハイホー隊) #Silent Joker #Hana Shirabe (はなしらべ) PV Audio Lyrics Rōmaji= Be My Boy AM 2:00 no BAR Kokorogoto machibouke I miss you GURASU no naka toketa kouri ga naku wa Is this love? Mikka niranda keitai no chakushin Matsu no mo koi no STEP dato omou kedo Anata konomi no MEIKU mo fuku mo Mitekurenakya Imi nante nai janai ―――Aitai. Namida no kazu dake aishite iru Watashi no kimochi o zenbu "kidoku" shite Otona no fuku o kiteru kodomo nano yo Narenai osake o kuchi ni shitara Anata no aji ga shita SNS dake janaku Tsunagaritai I need you Youyaku dekinai omoi Shitagaki no naka e kakusou Gobun kizami de korokoro kawaru Otomegokoro wa tenki yori isogashii Oshite dame nara hiite miyou kana Nanimo shinakya Shuuryou shichau kana… ―――Kizuite. Mayoi no kazu dake yume o miteru Hontou mo uso mo fui ni "midoku" shite Nakanoii tomodachi ja monotarinai Anata no hitomi ni utsuru hi made Koi ni koi o shiteru Tell me Tell me Tell me why Love me Love me Love me do Doushitatte daisuki yo Tell me Tell me Tell me why Love me Love me Love me do Tobikoete Border line Namida no kazu dake aishite iru Watashi no kimochi o zenbu "kidoku" shite Otona no fuku o kiteru kodomo nano yo Narenai osake o kuchi ni shitara Anata no aji kataomoi flavor |-| Kanji= Be My Boy AM2:00のBAR 心ごと待ちぼうけ I miss you グラスの中　溶けた氷が泣くわ Is this love？ 3日睨んだ　携帯の着信 待つのも恋のSTEPだと思うけど あなた好みの　メイクも服も 見てくれなきゃ 意味なんてないじゃない ―――会いたい。 涙の数だけ　愛している 私の気持ちを全部'既読'して 大人の服を着てる　子供なのよ 慣れない　お酒を口にしたら あなたの味がした SNSだけじゃなく 繋がりたい I need you 要約できない想い 下書きの中へ隠そう 5分刻みで　コロコロ変わる 乙女心は天気より忙しい 押してダメなら　引いてみようかな 何もしなきゃ 終了しちゃうかな… ―――気付いて。 迷いの数だけ　夢をみてる 本当も嘘も不意に'未読'して 仲のいい友達じゃ　物足りない あなたの　瞳にうつる日まで 恋に恋をしてる Tell me Tell me Tell me why Love me Love me Love me do どうしたって大好きよ Tell me Tell me Tell me why Love me Love me Love me do 飛び越えて Border line 涙の数だけ　愛している 私の気持ちを全部'既読'して 大人の服を着てる　子供なのよ 慣れない　お酒を口にしたら あなたの味　片思い flavor |-| English= Be my boy, in a bar at 2:00 am My whole heart waits in vain, I miss you The melted ice cries inside the glass Is this love? I glared at my cell phone for 3 days for the arrival of a message I think that waiting is also a step of love, but Wearing clothes and makeup of your liking I want you to see me Not like it means anything ―――I want to meet you. Loving you just as the amount of my tears I want you to "read" all of my feelings already Even if I'm wearing clothes of an adult, I'm still a child If I taste an unfamiliar sake It'll have your taste Not only an SNS I want to be connected with you, I need you I'm unable to digest these feelings So I'll hide them in a draft Changing rapidly every 5 minutes A girl's feelings are busier than the elements If it's hopeless to push it, should I pull it instead? If I don't do anything I wonder if it will end... ―――Notice me. I'm dreaming just as the amount of my hesitation Suddenly, I "can't read" the lies and truths yet Just being close friends isn't good enough Until the day I'll be reflected at your eyes I want to feel love as love Tell me, tell me, tell me why Love me, love me, love me do No matter what, I love you Tell me, tell me, tell me why Love me, love me, love me do I want to jump over the border line Loving you just as the amount of my tears I want you to "read" all of my feelings already Even if I'm wearing clothes of an adult, I'm still a child If I taste an unfamiliar sake It'll have the taste of my unrequited love flavor Recordings *THE IDOLM@STER MILLION LIVE! M@STER SPARKLE 05 (sung by: Rio Momose)